A Dark Time On Christmas
by SharpDaHedgehog
Summary: Christmas. What a word. With Sharp wandering around town, he lets his curious nature take place as he snoops around to see what everyone is up to this new year.
1. Crazy Reunion

The Dark Time On Chirstmas. . .

Chapter 1

(By the way I don't own any of these guys by sega, but I do own Alyssa TimeTail, Mr. Haunt, Sharp, claw and saw)

A black and Silver hedgehog, along with our good blue hedgehog friend, Sonic the hedgehog, and a new friend, Sharp the hedgehog were speeding as fast as ever, side by side, ran through the snowy town, trying to get to the christmas party at HomeDale church. Sharp had blue jeans, as sonic wore black, sharp had green shades, as sonic had red. Sharp's black fur with a tuff of white made everyone else in the town think that he and Shadow the hedgehog were somehow related, but they were far from being related. Sharp's yellow jacket brought out the sun's light through the dark snowy clouds, as sonic's pink one brought out the beauty of remembering his girlfriend, Amy Rose. As Sharp was still trying to ask Alyssa TimeTail out, well, only because he had feelings for her, but she thought he only wanted to be friends...

For now...

Also, Amy, Rouge the bat, Knuckles the echidna, Shadow the hedgehog, Cosmo the (plant?), Tails the fox, Alyssa TimeTail the cream-colored hedgehog, Saw Gorse the red, blue, and yellow hedgehog that keeps a chainsaw on his back, (IDK why? xD) Claw, Sharp's pet shinx, Cream the rabbit, and Mr. Haunt, the owl and priest of the church, had invited all of our heroes to this christmas party, but scratched his head, (can he do that? xD) wondering if the last 2 guests would make it, as Sharp and Sonic were off defeating eggman and his new EggSnake. Plot1. So, back to them, Sharp was so cold, that he shed tears, thinking about how much fun he thought Alyssa was having without him, but he had it all wrong.

~~At the church~~

Alyssa continued to sit in a chair, waiting for Sharp, as she continuesly kept looking at the door, Amy walked over, and patted Alyssa's shoulder, trying to comfurt her, she said kindly "Don't worry Alyssa, you'll see him soon, I'm waiting for Sonic to arrive as well..." She added, as Alyssa nodded, letting Amy get up, and walk away.

~~The running =contniued=~~

As Sonic had the church in sight, he sprinted even harder, Sharp following Sonic's moves, then burst to the door, Sharp accidently tripped Sonic, sending them both tumbling in, as they sat in the middle of the floor, back to back, both heads spinning in circles, obviously they were dizzy...

Amy walked over to Sonic, holding out her hand, as he did, he stood up, kissing Amy's lips passionatly, as everyone oohed and awwed for fun, Amy blushed, rubbing his front quills/bangs as she stepped back, and went over to Alyssa, and pulled her up, pointing to Sharp, Alyssa gasped quietly only to Amy, as she pushed Alyssa over to Sharp. They both blushed, as Amy finnally noticed she'd pushed too much, as sharp and Alyssa touched nosed. Everyone stared, wondering what they'd do..

3 you'd usually think they'd kiss right?

Sharp looked into her eyes, then raced out of the church crying, tears flying in the air so fast they burned as he fled. Whoops my bad 3

Alyssa stared, as she kept her mouth closed, as Shadow walked over, Alyssa crying in his arms, he now swore he'd kill the bitch for making a girl cry, especially when she was hot, and liked the guy...

~~Sharp's Place~~

Sharp lay on his bed, staring up at the celing, looking at the picture of him kissing alyssa's cheek when they were 10yrs and around that, that he'd nailed to the ceiling so it wouldn't fall off. He shed another burning cold tear, as it exploded into purple flames that didn't hurt people. He cursed his super shyness...

~~Next day~~

Alyssa and Amy walked over to Sharp's house, as Alyssa wanted to know why he fled last night, and Amy wanted to give him the boot. Amy looked so pissed, Alyssa giggled.

They knocked on the door, now at Sharp's place and...

(END OF 1)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

yay I'm finally done this ^^ now 4 chapter 2 xD


	2. Wrong Way

Chapter 2 Wrong Way

~~Next day~~Alyssa and Amy walked over to Sharp's house, as Alyssa wanted to know why he fled last night, and Amy wanted to give him the boot. Amy looked so pissed, Alyssa giggled.

They knocked on the door, now at Sharp's place and...

Sharp opened the door, wearing a white jacket, rainbow pj pants, black slippers, and a cream colored night cap. He was yawning every 10 seconds, as he was half asleep, and Alyssa and Amy had risen early for this very occaision. Sharp yawned again, rubbing his eyes, he moaned "What?" Amy turned him around, and kicked him in the butt to his backyard door, landing face first, as his face slid down the glass, he fell asleep on the dirty kitchen floor. Amy stomped in, grabbed his head, and dragged him to the hallway bathroom, as Alyssa entered the house, watching the comotion with the 2 hedgehogs, giggling every minute or so. Amy turned the tap to the most hot water, filled the sink, and shoved Sharp's face in, as he opened his eyes, screaming in the water, as Amy pulled his head from the water, smiling proudly. He grabbed Amy by the shoulders and yelled his loudest "What the hell did you f*cking do that for?" Amy knew this would come, so her hammer appeared, and she whammed him in the head, as she awoke him with more water, but this time he shook his face like a wet dog would, and growled, but saw Alyssa, and blushed as red as a tomato, making his black fur light up. She laughed, falling over, her legs flailing in the air wildly, as her uncontrolale laugh caught Amy, as she fell beside Alyssa, as the 2 laughed for what seemed like hours, was only 15 minutes.  
~The Mall~

Sonic, and the rest of the crew (everyone else mentioned in chapter 1 if you don't know that xP) were at the mall, all enjoying pizza and blizzards, all thinking the same thing: Bowling.  
They all ate, and headed over, Sonic and Knuckles decided to pay, as Shadow grumbled, wondering what horrible shit Sharp was doing to Alyssa...

As they all played bowling, Shadow threw so hard, the ball broke the wall at the back, cracking the pins, and exploded a car outside in the nearest parking lot. Shadow got kicked out, and everyone came out also, cause they cared. ~

~~Back at Sharp's~~

They were now sitting on Sharp's living room coch, as Amy went to the mall to find the others, Alyssa and Sharp say on the couch, staring at the tv, both blushing furiously, until Sharp said "Hey Alyssa?"

(to all readers it will get epic soon so don't hate me for keeping the switch of places. thx)

~~Mall~~

All Shadow thought about was Alyssa, until he broke the silence, and yelled so loud everyone around looked with wide, scared eyes. "I need to go get Alyssa!" Then he ran through a wall and disappeared, while all the random customers there ran away, while the rest of the crew went to go shopping.

~~Sharp's house~~

Just before Sharp was about to ask Alyssa out, Shadow burst through a wall, and grabbed the cruff of Sharp's neck, throwing him through the back door, te class shattering everywhere. Shadow picked up Alyssa, lay her over his shoulder, and ran to his house, leaving Sharp unconsious, bleeding and stabbed with glass all over, laying on the blood red snow.

Yay ^^ now i must work on chapter3 bai


	3. What's going on?

~~Next day~~

Alyssa and Amy walked over to Sharp's house, as Alyssa wanted to know why he fled last night, and Amy wanted to give him the boot. Amy looked so pissed, Alyssa giggled.

They knocked on the door, now at Sharp's place and...

Sharp opened the door, wearing a white jacket, rainbow pj pants, black slippers, and a cream colored night cap. He was yawning every 10 seconds, as he was half asleep, and Alyssa and Amy had risen early for this very occaision. Sharp yawned again, rubbing his eyes, he moaned "What?" Amy turned him around, and kicked him in the butt to his backyard door, landing face first, as his face slid down the glass, he fell asleep on the dirty kitchen floor. Amy stomped in, grabbed his head, and dragged him to the hallway bathroom, as Alyssa entered the house, watching the comotion with the 2 hedgehogs, giggling every minute or so. Amy turned the tap to the most hot water, filled the sink, and shoved Sharp's face in, as he opened his eyes, screaming in the water, as Amy pulled his head from the water, smiling proudly. He grabbed Amy by the shoulders and yelled his loudest "What the hell did you f*cking do that for?" Amy knew this would come, so her hammer appeared, and she whammed him in the head, as she awoke him with more water, but this time he shook his face like a wet dog would, and growled, but saw Alyssa, and blushed as red as a tomato, making his black fur light up. She laughed, falling over, her legs flailing in the air wildly, as her uncontrolale laugh caught Amy, as she fell beside Alyssa, as the 2 laughed for what seemed like hours, was only 15 minutes.  
~The Mall~

Sonic, and the rest of the crew (everyone else mentioned in chapter 1 if you don't know that xP) were at the mall, all enjoying pizza and blizzards, all thinking the same thing: Bowling.  
They all ate, and headed over, Sonic and Knuckles decided to pay, as Shadow grumbled, wondering what horrible shit Sharp was doing to Alyssa...

As they all played bowling, Shadow threw so hard, the ball broke the wall at the back, cracking the pins, and exploded a car outside in the nearest parking lot. Shadow got kicked out, and everyone came out also, cause they cared. ~

~~Back at Sharp's~~

They were now sitting on Sharp's living room coch, as Amy went to the mall to find the others, Alyssa and Sharp say on the couch, staring at the tv, both blushing furiously, until Sharp said "Hey Alyssa?"

(to all readers it will get epic soon so don't hate me for keeping the switch of places. thx)

~~Mall~~

All Shadow thought about was Alyssa, until he broke the silence, and yelled so loud everyone around looked with wide, scared eyes. "I need to go get Alyssa!" Then he ran through a wall and disappeared, while all the random customers there ran away, while the rest of the crew went to go shopping.

~~Sharp's house~~

Just before Sharp was about to ask Alyssa out, Shadow burst through a wall, and grabbed the cruff of Sharp's neck, throwing him through the back door, te class shattering everywhere. Shadow picked up Alyssa, lay her over his shoulder, and ran to his house, leaving Sharp unconsious, bleeding and stabbed with glass all over, laying on the blood red snow.

Yay ^^ now i must work on chapter3 bai


	4. Time for Confusion

~Sharp's house~

As Shadow had left, and Sharp continued to lay on the red snow in his backyard, 4 hours later, 10 minutes close to dying, Sonic and the others ran in (all of them) and looked at the horrible mess of what used to be Sharp's house. Amy was the first to notice the broken glass at the back of the kitchen, and someone familiar laying on red snow outside. She told them all, and took 2 steps forwards, as they all gasped, dodging the glass, and running to Sharp's sides. Amy spoke sadly "Omg Sharp, what happened?" he spoke weakly, as everyone was busy removing the class from his bloody fur, as he winced, "Shadow...he took Alyssa...I don't know where, I...argh!" The pain was too much, as Amy called the cops, and the hospital, as they came as soon as she'd called, and slowly walked to where they were, taking Sharp to the ambulence, the cops shut down Sharp's house until they could repair everything, how nice they were, and Sonic said he'd let Sharp stay at his place till the repairs came through, as they zoomed to the hospital.

~~Hospital room~

Sharp lay on the white bed in a curtained place, while the gang sat near him, waiting for him to awaken, and tell them what happened.  
As soon as he awoke, everyone looked at him. Sharp's eyes grew wide, and he was all like "...what?" And Amy asked politely, "Ok Sharp, can you tell us what happened when I left?" Sharp nodded, and explained the entire thing as he saw it. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails stood up, angry, and all wanted to help knock Shadow down, as Shadow and Alyssa walked in, hand in hand, as they opened the curtin to Sharp's room. Everyone looked at their hands, then their eyes, as Sharp was still wearing clothes xD he jumped looked at them, now teary eyed, he jumped from the sheets, running out of the hospital,As alyssa ran from Shadow's grip, chasing Sharp, but with Sharp's speed, he left the town already, and was wanting to run as far as possible. Everyone huddled outside of the hospital's front door, Sonic stood forewards, along with Tails, and Knuckles, once again. Sonic spoke first "We have decided to go after Sharp, since my speeds," Knuckles added "My strength," and then Tails "And my flight and good plane drivery" (xD lol idk if thats a word or not so don't ask me) Everyone nodded, as the 3 kissed their gfs farewell, as they all ran off, as tails jumped in his plane with knckles, following Sonic's lead.

~~Where Sharp is~~

He was running so fast, idk where, but he was going, until he stopped at a cliff. He just remembered he'd always kept a gun in his pants, so he took it out, and aimed for his head, knowing Alyssa wouldn't care cause she was with Shadow now. A small voice told him not too, but he raised his finger for the trigger, and it was louder "Don't do it!" A few seconds, he was pushed over the edge, as he looked up to see the now far away freinds, but he thought it was Saw Gorse, his old buddy. A plane flew down, catching him lightly, and throwing him back on the cliff. He sat up, now in more pain from the rough landing, as the image of Saw split apart, now a better view, it was Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.  
They all looked angry, But as Sharp got up, he remembered why he was out here, and ran off the cliff, as he fell, Sonic slapped his face, sighing at his stupidity, he pointed to the falling idiot, and said "Tails?" But tails was already getting ready to go, and said "On it." Then he took off, to save the retarded falling basterd again.  
Sonic and Knuckles ran back, as Sonic led the way with his all mighty speed, and knuckles looking hilariously like a piece of paper flapping fiercly in the strong wind.

~~Waiting at Amy's house~~

They all sat around Amy's house, as they waited for the boys to return. Sonic and Knuckles opened the door, as Knuckles spun around really dizzy, as rouge caught him, laying his head on her lap, laughing. Then a huge motor sounded outside, as Knuckles became un-dizzy, everyone now headed outside, to see Tails coming with a scratched and bandaged up Sharp, as he limped towards them, Alyssa catching him in her arms, tears falling down her face, and she screamed at him, now looking in his eyes "Why'd you do this to me?"

Yay I'm done ^^ can't wait 4 chapter 4 bai bai


	5. Happiness comes and goes around

Sharp looked into Alyssa's eyes, as she screamed at him, and leaned over, as she was still holding his shoulders, and kissed her passionatly, as she pulled him closer, as they held each other, as everyone watched, Amy got teary, and Sonic pulled her in for a hug, as Alyssa and Sharp said they had to go, and everyone left, as Alyssa helped Sharp limp to her house, so she could tend to his wounds.

~Alyssa's room~

Alyssa was cleaning Sharp's cuts, and bandaging them all, untill she asked "Can you take off your pants?" and Sharp was all like "O.e um..." She made a mad fce at his childness, and growled "I need to see if you have any cuts on your legs." He sighed, doing so, and she gasped, going teary, as she say a giant bleeding cut going don his leg. She tried to clean it as fast as possible, trying not to cry, as she bandaged it. When she was done, Sharp put his pants on, as Alyssa cried in his chest, and yelled while crying "What did you do?" He answered with a calm, kind "I ran off a cliff." She gasped, crying more. Sharp raised he rhead from his chest, kissing her slowly, as she kissed him back.

An hour later, Sonic and Amy went to Alyssa's, and heard nothing, so they went upstairs, and found Sharp and Alyssa asleep laying beside eachother. Amy and Sonic looked admiringly, as they left the 2 hedgehogs alone.

When Sharp woke up, Alyssa still asleep, he wrote a note, and lay it by her head, and snook out of the house, as he ran to his own place. When Alyssa awoke, she saw the note, wondering where Sharp had gone. She read the note. "Dear Alyssa, I am admitting this now, so here it goes. I love you. I always have, but answer me this: If you like me, go to Spring time park at 5:oo (its 3:30 right now) and find me, and I will have a little surprise for you. I'll see ya later. -Love Sharp"

~4:50pm~

Sharp sat on a bench, holding red roses, and Alyssa's jacket, which he took when he left, knowing she had no other, which was hilariously stupid. He saw her, and turned his back to her, hearing her footsteps run towards him. She sat on the bench, obviously freezing, as she cuddled up to him, breathing heavily in a tee-shirt, and jeans (you know she already has socks and shoes so don't bother asking yourself why I didn't add it.) He laughed, putting it on her, as he handed her the roses,which she gasped, and hugged him, untill she saw a note sticking out of his winter jacket. She pulled it, and read it. "Alyssa, will you go out with me?" She nodded, hugging him, as she pulled him up, and took the flowers, them both walking towards a coffee shop for a hot drink. Shadow walked in, and snarled loudly, seeing Alyssa laughing with Sharp. He walked over, grabbed the back of Sharp's coat, and threw him through the shop window, as Alyssa gasped, looking at Shadow, screaming as she stood up, looking him in the eyes, "Why the hell did you do that?" Before Alyssa said anything else, he smiled evily "Cause, we're gunna fight for you." Sharp had heard that, and raised his arm, looking at Shadow holding Alyssa's waist as she struggled to get away, as Sharp mumbled "No..." before falling over unconcious in the glass outside again. Shadow snickered, teleporting him and Alyssa to his island where no one would ever find it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lol ^^ that was so long but i'll have the next chapter started soon ^^ 


	6. Shadow's time of enjoyment

When Knuckles and Rouge went to the same coffee shop, Rouge freaked, flying over to Sharp, after seeing him from afar, began picking the glass from his bloody body once again, as Knuckles jogged over, knowing Shadow did this. Rouge carefully picked him up, as she flew abpve Knuckles, as they raced to the hospital again.

~Hospital~

In the room Sharp, Knuckles and Rouge were in, everyone ran to Sharp's room, as Sonic rubbed Sharp's front quills, chuckling "How much time will it take to stop you from getting into trouble?" Sharp smiled at the joke, but this time, the glass had been bigger, so he was paralyzed neck down until 3 days atleast had passed. So the gang said goodbye, as they all went home, cause the were all tired from saving Sharp's ass.

~The Island of Darkness (Shadow's idea ^^)~

Alyssa lay unconsious on X shaped woden boards, as her hands and feet were tied to the boards, and when she looked down, she realized she was nude, Until she saw Shadow nude, and knew what was going to happen. (I am reading a book and its talking about this moment, so I'm adding it. don't get mad at me. Hate the book ^^) Shadow walked over, smiling evily, as he climbed on her, and began going up and down on her with a fast force, so much, dark white snow (x3 lol guess what it really is xD) flew around, as Alyssa screamed, trying to struggle from his grasp. Then before she knew it, Shadow was over her face, as he shoved his dick in her mouth, and began moving back and forth, as Alyssa was forced to do this. (I imagine see her face like this while she's doin' that - e.e or T.T)

~After Sharp got out of the hospital~

Sharp and Sonic were in the confidential H.A.H.G.A (Human and hero government angency 8P) while humans of all sorts were on computers, searching for the island Shadow and Alyssa were on, untill a random human stood up really fast, yelling to everyone, "FOUND IT!" Sonic and Sharp ran to the guy, and were out as fast as you could say hi. They were already at the docks of the town, jumping up and down as they waited for a super slow old man- turtle thing to say "ok lets go." which took 10 minutes (everyone's thinking T.T HURRY UP YOU F*CKING TURTLE! right? ^^) As soon as the turtle guy got in the boat, and they went super slow, Sonic went nuts. He grabbed the speed lever, and cranked it fully, their faces being blown back, which looked hilarious, as the turtle got blown into the water, and died from drowning xD as they went super fast to the island.


	7. Is Awkward the right word? or Short?

As soon as Sonic and Sharp climbed onto the island, Sharp and sonic sped to the heart of the island, looking all over for the deadly Shadow, and Alyssa. As soon as Sharp had found the house where shadow and Alyssa were, Sharp saw through the window what Shadow was doing to Alyssa, so he barged into the door, and his eyes and mouth grew wide, as he saw Alyssa naked, and Shadow's dick in her mouth. Sonic ran in a few minutes after, and also had his eyes bulging, and his mouth gaping open at the turned around, as Alyssa moved her head out of Shadow's way, as she looked at the 2 guys gaping at her, and said "Help me out! and stop staring at me you basterds!" They shook their heads, as shaodw put his pants back on, and spinrolled at Sharp, as he dodged, and sonic multi- attacked with sharp, as the 2 tried to atleast weaken Shadow somehow. The 2 battled, as sharp knew Sonic was stronger at battling Shadow, so he snook by, and entered the house, as he tiptoed over to alyssa. She had the 'T-T' face on, as he untied her, and turned away so she put her clothes on. Then the 2 tiptoed to the door, as Shadow spinrolled, blocking their way out. "You think you can escape? She is MINE! So leave, or DIE!" Before he could even take a stp, a black shadowy version of Sonic, Now Dark Sonic, grabbed Shadow's arms, sreaming a battle cry, as he spun Shadow around, and nailed him in the cheek, a bit of blood flying about. Shadow also called a battle cry, as the 2 fought as hard as they could. A half hour later. Sharp and Alyssa walked towards the 2 hedgehogs on the ground. Sonic laycovered in blood on the dirt, as shadow also did, both of their eyes were closed, as they breathed heavily, out of weakness. Alyssa gasped, as she picked Sonic up, and Sharp helped too. Sharp also took out a chaos emerald, and the 3 teleported back to Spring Park Square, as they left Shadow there.

~At S.P.S~

They soon appeared there, as Sonic lay on the ground, his bleeding ad stopped while they were coming here, but the blood still on Sonic had dried up, making his fur look darker and more mysterious. Alyssa called Amy, and told her the whole story about being on the island, as Amy and Rouge flew over as fast as possible, and Amy ran to Sonic, crying, but her tears disappeared, as Amy looked up, and asked "Did Shadow really fuck you?" Alyssa nodded, making a face like she just sucked a lemon, and stuck her tounge out, making herself shudder in disgust. Amy and Rouge giggled, as they tried to wake Sonic up. Sonic opened his eyes slowly, to see a blurry pink thing, thinking it was Amy, and leaned up, his lips touching hers once again. (Ok, for any of you who seem to notice, i'm in the romance mood, and I have never kissed anyone, so don't ave a spaz over it =.= or else...) Sonic's eyes went back to normal, but its as if he'd lost his memory. He stood up, looked at Sharp, and zoomed away. As Amy stood up, Everyone with her had their minds together, meaning they all thought "What just happened...?"

I know its real short but thats all i can do right now, cause I gtg I'll update the next one real fast.


End file.
